


the last pill

by chenkun



Category: Aldnoah.Zero (Anime)
Genre: Character Death, Drug Abuse, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:26:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3911248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chenkun/pseuds/chenkun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Inaho isn’t there when he stops crying. Inaho will never be there anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the last pill

“Welcome back, Slaine.”

Slaine looks up into a pair of amber eyes and he smiles, “Thank you, Kaizuka-san.” He gets onto the car and looks up at the sky for the first time in years. “Is there anywhere you’d like to go, Slaine?” asks the girl as she takes hold of the steering wheel. Slaine stays silent for a minute; watches the birds take flight and rolls down the window. He takes in the scent of the salty seas and the fresh scent of flowers.

“Home.”

-

“Inaho’s room is over there.” Yuki says as she closes the door behind him.

Slaine walks towards the white door with an orange doorknob. He looks over his shoulders, eyes clouded and he replies, “I know.”

When Slaine opens the door, Inaho isn’t there. He sits on the bed and lies down, slightly surprised that it doesn’t smell like oranges. He reaches over to his bag lazily, and pops a pill into his mouth. The drowsiness takes over and he lets his eyelids close. Sleep is comfortable, much too comfortable. It’s been years since a proper bed, after all. 

Slaine sleeps for a few hours and wakes up on the fourth hour when he feels the bed move. He opens his eyes and he smiles.

“Good morning, Inaho.”

Inaho blinks and smiles a little, brushing off Slaine’s hair from his eyes, “Did I wake you?”

Slaine shakes his head and sits up drowsily. He rubs his eyes and realizes his bag has been unpacked, “Did you unpack for me?” Inaho flicks Slaine’s forehead instead as a reply but caresses his cheeks softly. 

“Let’s travel.” Inaho says in a hushed whisper, “Like we’ve promised.”

Slaine’s eyes sparkle and he nuzzles into Inaho’s cold palms. “You can sleep a bit longer, there’s still some time to sunrise,” Inaho says, pushing Slaine gently back under covers. He lies down beside Slaine and Slaine only stares.

“Will you be here when I wake up?”

Inaho does not answer.

When Slaine wakes up, Inaho isn’t there.

-

“Welcome to Greece, Kaizuka Slaine.”

Slaine smiles shyly and picks up his luggage. “Thank you,” He replies and picks up the room keys handed to him. He checks into his hotel room and dumps his luggage by the door. He’s tired from the flight but he reaches into his pocket and pops in a pill. He drifts to sleep, knowing that he’ll wake in the middle of the night. But he’s alright with that.

Slaine does wake up at midnight.

But Inaho’s there when he wakes up, and Slaine hugs him right away.

“The beach?” Inaho jabs a thumb over his shoulder. Slaine looks at the direction of his thumb, and looks at the beautiful night view.

“At this hour?”

“Why not?”

Slaine sighs and agrees in the end. He changes into a pair of shorts and a white shirt. The night breeze is cooling and Slaine loves it even more because he’s with Inaho. He doesn’t let go of Inaho’s hands even though Inaho complains they have too many things to take. He watches Inaho lay the blanket on the soft sands and they lie down, watching the stars above. 

“It’s beautiful.” Slaine says.

“I know.”

Slaine turns over and sees Inaho looking at him, like he always does. He blushes and flicks his forehead this time. “What shall we do tomorrow?” Slaine asks between a yawn and a smile. Inaho does not reply and Slaine doesn't ask again. They spend the rest of the night watching the stars and fall asleep to the calming sound of waves; hand in hand and to the sound of each other’s heartbeats. 

When Slaine wakes up, Inaho isn’t there. But Slaine smiles (Inaho has probably gone to get them breakfast) and fishes out a bottle from his pocket. He pours a little bit of the powdery content onto his palm and stands up. With a quick prayer, he throws it into the air and watches the wind take the powder into the seas.

-

“Welcome to Paris, the city of love!”

Slaine blushes and thanks the concierge for the keys. “Are you meeting up with your lover here?” The concierge asks and Slaine blushes even harder, “We’re meeting at the Eiffel Tower later.” The concierge smiles and recommends him different places for lovers. Slaine thanks him with a blush on his ears and checks his luggage into the hotel. He changes into a different pair of jeans and slips on a trench coat.

It doesn’t take him long to get himself ready. 

The taxi arrives and he pops in a pill into his mouth.

“To the Eiffel Tower, please.” Slaine says with a smile. The taxi driver is friendly, he talks about the places that Slaine should visit and the kinds of food stores Slaine should visit, but Slaine isn’t really listening. He just really wants to see Inaho. When he arrives at the Eiffel Tower, Inaho isn’t there.

“How many tickets would you like?” The blonde lady at the ticket counting asks.

“Two, please.”

Slaine fishes out the exact change and takes the elevator up the Eiffel Tower. He doesn’t wait for Inaho, but only because he knows when the elevator lifts open, he’ll be there. The elevator stops with a ding and the door opens. Slaine meets a pair of red eyes and smiles.

“You’re late.”

Slaine pouts and buries his face into his scarf.

“I’m sorry.”

They don’t speak; they only walk around the observation deck hand in hand. They look over the city of love, both deep in thought as they approach the outdoor section of the deck. The wind is freezing and Slaine grips Inaho’s cold palms tighter. “Here is fine,” Inaho says, nose red from the cold and fingertips blue from the wind.

“They’re going to think I’m littering.” Slaine protests.

Inaho gives Slaine the look, in which Slaine gives in and fishes out a bottle from his coat. He pours out the powder from the bottle and throws it into the air. He watches the powder fade into the night sky and looks into the bottle. There is only a little left, but that's fine. It’s just enough.

Inaho lets go of Slaine’s hands.

-

Slaine doesn’t pack for the next trip. He goes with a small backpack and doesn’t answer when Yuki asks him where is he going this time. He only smiles and says, “I’ll be right back.”

The flight is long, boring and it makes Slaine want to cry.

“Welcome to Bolivia, Kaizuka Slaine,” says the woman working in the immigration counter.

Slaine finally gets used to the name ‘Kaizuka Slaine’ and he smiles. He boards the bus without a second thought and falls asleep during the ride after he pops in the last pill.. He wakes up when he feels the bus stopping and he knows they’ve arrived. He gets off the bus and the view is breathtaking.

“Why did you choose this place?”

Slaine turns around and he can almost feel the tears falling.

“Because it’s where the sky meets the seas.”

The tears fall.

“Because it’s the closest I can go to reach you.”

Inaho wipes the tears off Slaine but he doesn’t embrace him.

“Are you finally letting me go?” Inaho asks, taking hold of Slaine’s warm hands.

“I took the last pill today,” Slaine starts, “I can’t do this anymore.”

Inaho smiles and flicks Slaine’s forehead, “I know.”

Inaho takes the bottle out from Slaine’s pocket and pushes it into his palm. “You’ll be fine,” Inaho whispers and lets go. He takes a few steps back and nods, a gesture to tell him he’s ready. Slaine pours out the remaining content in the bottle and looks at his palm.

The wind picks up and the ashes in Slaine’s palms dissolve into the winds. Slaine watches it disappear from his palms, he watches the blue sight before him and he falls onto his knees. He sobs into his palms and he knows this is the right thing to do.

Inaho isn’t there when he stops crying. Inaho will never be there anymore.

_Goodbye._

**Author's Note:**

> I hope.... you understood what I was trying to imply. I'm sorry, the idea just would not leave me today.


End file.
